


Twins at Play

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Stuck in the Middle (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Baseball, Blackmail, Body Worship, Breast Fucking, Brother-Sister Relationships, Brother/Brother Incest, Brother/Sister Incest, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Car Sex, Cock Slut, Cock Worship, Cousin Incest, Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Crossover, Daddy Kink, Doggy Style, Double Penetration, Double Vaginal Penetration, F/M, Facials, Fingerfucking, Flexibility, Foursome, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gay Sex, Group Sex, Hot Sex, Hot Tub Sex, Incest, Jock Straps, Jocks, Large Cock, Little Brothers, M/M, Masturbation, Missionary Position, Muscles, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgy, Original Character(s), Parent/Child Incest, Pool Sex, Porn Watching, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Sibling Incest, Smut, Spitroasting, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Twinks, Twins, Underage Masturbation, Underage Sex, Uniform Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Watching, boy next door
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:48:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26729953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: What started with a simple, albeit dirty, challenge between the twins grows into a world of shameless pleasure between Lewie, Beast with their friends and family.
Relationships: Aidan Peters/Ethan Diaz, Aidan Peters/Harley Diaz, Aidan Peters/Lewie Diaz, Beast Diaz/Aidan Peters, Beast Diaz/Ethan Diaz, Beast Diaz/Harley Diaz, Beast Diaz/Lewie Diaz, Lewie Diaz/Ethan Diaz, Lewie Diaz/Harley Diaz
Kudos: 11





	Twins at Play

“Kamri showed me her new routine today…”

Beast’s voice was low, almost a whisper that barely defeated the howling of wind and sweet cricket songs. Bathed in the soft moonlight dancing through the bedroom window, Beast was propped up against the wall. His loose tee rode up the boy’s smooth chest, displaying some of his skin. A deep caramel shade and still boyish, silky to the touch. His fingers lightly strummed on his ribs while the other palm slipped into his boxers. It wasn’t planning on anything more than some light teasing, lazily palming over his sleepy cock. Feeling the smooth sack beneath it.

The girl in question, Kamri was one of Beast and Lewie’s classmates, a blonde dancer who both twins fancied since meeting her. She was silly and fun, got along with them both and enjoyed the Diaz family as company. Though she did have a slight rivalry with Daphne, who thought she was stealing her brothers from her.

“Yeah? Bet you paid real close attention.” Lewie teased, knowing that his brother was crushing on the dancer majorly.

Feeling his cheeks grow warm, Beast’s voice cracked. “W-well she… asked if it looked good!”

“Did it?” Lewie responded, knowing that a biased answer was coming after that voice crack.

Lewie was grinning a bit. When Beast got all excited over Kamri he let things slip with ease, and it was fun to tease him some. He shifted up in bed, letting the sheets slide down his body. Neither were tired, growing quickly out of ‘bed time’ that their unrelenting parents forced upon the twins. After all, with 6 kids still living at home they needed some time to relax.

“She’s so good at it!” Came from the bottom bunk. Beast stared up at the metal beam and wooden slats through which Lewie’s mattress poked through. A smile touched his lips. “She said maybe she’d teach us how to dance, too!”

“Teach us or teach you…?” Lewie giggled.

Beast hummed for a moment. Kamri was definitely more his friend than Lewie’s, but they were on good terms and hung out together a few times. So he smiled warmly, all the while rubbing his bare chest. “Us. She’s your friend too, and neither of us can dance well.”

“Trueeeee… but you know she wants to get touchy with ya bro!” Lewie grinned.

“Lewie!” The younger twin snapped. Blushing brightly now as the image of the blonde dancer touching his body flashed through. His cock twitched against his palm, and Beast’s hand slipped further along his chest. Barely able to bite back his moan. “She doesn’t like me like that!”

“She so doessss! She watches you a lot in gym class… especially when your shirt rides up.” Lewie beamed.

“She does?” Beast squeaked. Tweaking a nipple, he moaned very softly.

“Yeah bro!” Lewie responded, his voice honest. “Bet you could ask her out when you go get taught how to ‘dance’.”

Beast’s hand slowly moved along the length of his cock, permitting himself to get hard. Images of Kamri’s body on his flashed in the boy’s mind; her pale hands smoothly gliding against his bare, caramel skin and sliding a hand into his pants. Folding her fingers around his shaft. The boy copied his mind, wrapping fingers around the cock then gave it a few quick strokes. Lewie could hear his faint moans. He chuckled to himself, inadvertently having turned his twin on. Not surprised though, since he knew Kamri was a sexy girl and initially he liked her, too. But backed off as soon as he noticed the sparks flying between his brother and her.

“Bet she would be super flexible…” Beast muttered.

Lewie’s hand gravitated to his crotch, giving himself the softest of squeezes. Embers of arousal, barely the warming flames. “I’ve seen her lift her leg straight up once, in really small shorts, too. You would’ve loved it, Beast!”

“D-Did you see her…” Beast blushed, stopping himself before asking if his twin had seen what she was wearing underneath those small shorts.

Remembering the view was turning Lewie on, too. Feeling his cock slip on his waist, slipping up in his boxers, the boy gnawed his lip. “Yeah…”

Gulping, Beast needed to know. “W-What did you see?”

“R-really thin and bright pink.” Lewie said. He and Beast let out a simultaneous moan, sinking down in their bunk bed. Both their hands squeezing their young members, Lewie’s hand on his balls and Beast on his cock. 

“W-Wow…”

The twins fell quiet for a little, each focusing on pleasuring themselves a little to the thought of Beast’s crush. Lewie slipped his boxers down and continued to play with his balls, squeezing the fuzzy sack. Still only a little hair, but growing steadily. Beast, on the other hand, was stroking his young dick in the loose boxers. Trapped in a veil of warmth. Their toes curled the more stimulation their bodies received, more so Beast with the hand on his nipples tweaking and twisting the nub.

Breaking the silence after a few moments, Lewie commented. “She wasn’t the only one who accidentally flashed me their undies…”

A little jealous, Beast whined. He looked over the side of their bed and met faces with Lewie, who grinned at him. “Who else did you see!”

“Christian! You know the one from baseball! Well he sits in front of me in maths? Well he bent right over his desk to pick up something and his undies were on full display, dude!” Lewie giggled. Remembering the baseball player's smooth crack and PSD underwear had his cock twitching with wild ambition. “Shocked he was riding them so low…”

Beast punched his mattresses with a grunt. He was on the baseball team with Christian, so had seen plenty of the boy in the past. Being in the off season, however, seeing that smooth butt in just underwear hadn’t happened for over a month. Squeezing himself, Beast muttered. “That’s so unfair… you saw both of them and I only got to see Ethan shower!”

“You saw him SHOWER! Dude… I bet that was so gross…” Lewie giggled.

“He’s pretty big, I guess…” Beast mumbled, barely realising his own words. It had been a passing glance, but enough to check out their big brother’s package. 

Lewie admittedly stroked himself a little faster. Something about seeing a family member naked, he suspected. He’d seen Beast nude plenty of times, knowing every detail of the boy’s body. Smooth, toned but with a bubble butt. Much darker skin even when the sun hadn’t been out in weeks. His fingers teased the length of his five-inch cock, with the thumb brushing over the head. Thinking off all the naked bodies running through his head.

“Really? How big?” Lewie asked, wondering if Ethan actually was pretty good length wise.

“Liiiike… as long as his hand?” Without measuring, Beast couldn’t tell the length for sure. Just that the dripping wet pole was a big one, especially compared to their matching five-inch cocks. Both hands slipped down on Beast’s body now, with one fondling his balls and the other jerking him off. “M-mm… did Kamri see you look, by the way? Would be freaking hot if she LET you see!”

“I-I um, I don’t know… Like I don’t think so but she held the pose for way longer than normal…” Lewie responded, teasing his own balls.

Beast almost drooled just thinking about it. Kamri’s eyes flashing at his twin, her leg held high in their air showing off her panties. He groaned with arousal, letting his body melt into the bed. Working his shaft, unknowingly in sync with Lewie. Pumping their dicks and letting out small moans.

"Bet she would do it in her panties for you!" Lewie grinned.

“DUDE!” Beast whined, though he loved the thought. Kamri was amazing from her sweetness to that curved body.

"Yes?" Lewie thumbed his cock. It pulsed out a bead of precum, which the boy brought to his lips. "Did you know Christian has American flag undies?”

“Did you know he wears a cup and jock for baseball?” Beast giggled back at his twin, then heard the small, aroused gasp. He had seen that pale ass plenty of times, and hints of the boy’s hole when he wiggled too much. He “came” in the locker room once after seeing Christian in it.

"Like the one you use? To "protect" that lil thing?" Lewie teased.

Beast growled at Lewie. “It’s not LITTLE!”

"Not as big as mine though… I am older…" Suckling more precum off his thumb, Lewie chuckled. They may have the same length but he had the thicker member. “So a jock, huh? Bet you got to see his hole, too!”

“Yep!” Beast pumped his cock faster. He gnawed his lower lip and humped up into it. Getting antsy now, a little sweaty. 

“Was it better then Ethan’s smelly ass?” Lewie questioned, stroking himself once more.

Beast paused, wondering what Lewie meant by it, then shrugged and muttered something. He was more focused on stroking his cock than anything. Pumping the shaft up and down, his hand slapping on his balls. Precum dripped onto his fingers, coating the slim digits and acting as a nice, slick lube for Beast’s hand.

“Oooooh, did I tell ya about seeing Aidan and Harley in their hot tub together!” Lewie questioned, remembering the couple easily. “Saw them while you were losing to Daphne in checkers!”

“What were they doing?! Did you get a pic of it!” Beast shouted a little too loud.

“They were like sucking each other's faces off! Harley was totally feeling all over him too! I saw her hands even disappear back under the water to play with his you know!” Lewie quickly responded. He felt underneath the pillow and fished out his phone. “Even Better! I took a video of it… It’s a bit dark but you can totally see it's them!”

Without warning, there was a little body now scrambling up the ladder. Lewie barely had time to scoot over before Beast was on him, straddled beside the boy. With his bare cock right up against Lewie’s thigh, absently grinding on the boy. He stared at it, then Beast’s beaming grin. He didn’t even know he was doing anything, too eager to watch them make out. 

“Beast!” Lewie yelped, as his brother landed on him.

“Show me!” Beast demanded happily. Gently moving his hips, sliding his cock on the boy’s thigh.

“I will if you stop humping me like a damn dog!” Lewie protested, trying to move away from his twin’s grinding cock.

“But the bed’s so tiny!” Beast moved closer instead, sliding up until their dicks were touching. They both gasped, then let slip a slight moan. Both bucked their hips once before pulling back in surprise. Their dicks twitched, reeling in the sensation of sliding against Lewie’s dick.

“Ugh! Beast!” Lewie once again yelped before pushing himself further away until they were no longer touching. “You didn’t need to grind though!”

Beast sat down, behaving. “Sorry! Just show me!”

Lewie muttered and unlocked his phone, the pin being the exact time of Beast’s birth, before fishing through his files until he finally pulled up the video of Harley and Aidan. One of his sibling’s many private moments, caught by Lewie Diaz’s phone. The twins lightly played with themselves, eyes bright as they stared at the screen. It was definitely their sister sitting in Aidan’s lap, half submerged as they could see his pecs. So firm. Her hands were roaming them as their lips twisted and locked together, making out with intensity. 

Somewhere in the background, Beast yelled. The camera fumbled for a moment as Lewie shouted back, then when it refocused on the couple from the upstairs window Harley’s hands were gone. Beneath the water, moving up and down slowly. Aidan’s head rolled back on the hot tub edge as she worked her magic. One hand on her hip and the other running through the girl’s dark brown hair. He brought her in for another kiss.

“Hey pause it!” Beast suddenly demanded, looking at the phone in confusion. 

Lewie pressed the button, then stared blankly.

As his brother reached over and zoomed in on the phone a little on a figure in the background of the video, Beast questioned: “Whose that? Someone else is watching them…” 

Lewie stared hard at the screen, too. A few pixels in the shape of a human, staring at the couple from nearby. Too dark and far away to tell who it was, but both of them were thinking: “Is that Ellie?”

“No way, I think it’s Ethan!” Beast mumbled.

“At least it’s not Bethany… that would be gross…” Lewie teased, dodging the smack from his twin.

Beast and Lewie resumed watching it, staring at their sister pumping her boyfriend’s dick. Try as they might, neither managed to see him in anything less than a pair of sweatpants; He had gone shirtless plenty of times and given peaks at his boxer briefs but never more than that. Aidan was buff, with a broad chest and ripped muscles that made the pair drool. Even now, though attention was divided between him and Harley. Her large breasts in a simple two-piece bikini tied with a little string. It would be so easy to tug it off her.

“C-can… um, can I try something?” Beast asked as he fucked his hand.

“You don’t wanna touch my dick or anything do ya…?” Lewie asked, teasing his own shaft with squeezes and strokes.

Beast pursed his lips. Choosing to remain silent since his twin guessed it, the boy instead pumped the short length of his cock beside Lewie. His eyes flickered to the cock beside him, admiring its girth. In the moonlight, he couldn’t see Lewie’s rich tan but did see the boy’s tanline. Unlike his own skin, a naturally darker shade.

“E-Ever thought about us touching each other?” Beast questioned in response, not confirming nor denying the answer.

“Well, I guess,” Lewie hummed, pumping it slowly. He was still pouring precum. “I mean, we did it in the shower when we were little. Got in so much trouble for getting hard, remember!”

“Mom really didn’t like us playing with them in front of her…” Beast giggled.

Lewie giggled, too. He let his eyes lazily drift over to Beast’s body. His cock was still thin and hairless, but upon travelling upwards he could make out in the moonlight an oddly defined six-pack chiselling onto his twin brother’s chest. He was flexing it hard while jerking off his dick, and it surprised Lewie. He was muscular as well, but not quite as his sporty twin.

“Whoa…”

“What?” Beast questioned, to his brother’s shocked ‘whoa’.

“Your abs are super… like, defined or whatever!” Lewie exclaimed, openly staring at them. For the ‘little brother’ type twin, Beast had a hot body on him. “Maybe I should have joined the baseball team…”

“Or join me surfing… or doing something other than be on your phone.” Beast teased cheekily.

“There’s very important things on my phone, thank you very much!” Lewie indignantly snapped. He looked away but not for a moment did he stop pumping his dick. At least, not until Beast suddenly grabbed its base. Lewie released his own grip in shock and awe, then moaned as the first hand other than his own touched his mature cock. “Be-Beaaaast! Mm, wh-what are you doing!”

“Touching! And we both know the only thing on your phone is your crotch pics…” Beast giggled, squeezing his brother’s base.

Lewie grunted, bucking his hips. Sliding into Beast’s warm fingers as they moved down to stroke his dick. Beast went slow at first, lightly pumping Lewie’s dick, testing the waters. It felt weird to hold another boy’s dick, and a little unfair that he wasn’t getting anything in return. 

Just the sweet moans of the youngest Diaz males.

“Wanna touch mine?” Beast offered, waving his cock over at his slightly older twin.

“Uh… I dunno, Beast…” Lewie bit his lip, looking to the cock. It was throbbing for him, and coated in shimmering precum. “If… I can touch your abs. Just once! To see if they feel different to mine!”

“Go for it! You’re my twin, you can touch anything!” Beast giggled.

Lewie blushed and thought for a fleeting moment if Beast was suggesting his ass. Shrugging it off, his hand drifted over to Beast, then gently caressed up along his boyish abs. His twin shivered in delight and moaned while the fingers smoothly moved lower until hovering above his crotch. Lewie switched hands so he wasn’t twisting, then gently took hold of Beast’s dick. The two squeezed each other’s cocks and moaned out, then their hands started moving. Up and down, taking the full length in each pump. Beast’s hand moved faster on Lewie’s dick, and Lewie took a stronger grip to his twin’s meat. 

“This is awesome!” Beast grinned, as they pumped each other’s cocks happily.

“Ungh…” Lewie bit his lip. “Slow down…”

Beast’s warm hand was a lot to handle for the boy, who had already been jerking off for a while now with his twin underneath. Their dicks were hot, throbbing needy in the other boys’ palm. Each of the twins’ minds were picturing a myriad of naked bodies, from Kamri to Christian, to Ethan, Aidan and Harley, even their own. The later being lesser on the mind, with the video of Aidan and Harley still going on in repeat. Letting a horned up Lewie and Beast imagine their sister and her boyfriend in a more intimate version of the event.

“C-can I tell you… a secret?” Beast moaned to Lewie, caught up in the pleasures of his twin’s hand. He leaned on Lewie and giggled, “I’ve seen Kamri’s panties tooooooo!”

“W-What… how? Tell me what happened!” Lewie demanded, pausing on Beast’s cock.

“Noooo stroke me!” Beast whined when the hand stopped. The boys glared at each other for a moment, testing who would win. Beast was terrible at telling stories when distracted. So he lost out. “Ugh! So mean… I was at Kamri’s place and she was in these little yoga pants things, like from porn stuff. You know, the one where the guy tears them open when the girl bends over?”

Lewie blushed a little from having to admit that he did know what his brother meant. “Y-Yeah…”

Beast giggled, he knew Lewie saw. He had found them in his history. “Good we can watch them together some time! Anyway! Kamri was in those and I saw her in black panties under it! Man, did I want to rip those open then and there… So hot, Lewie, soooo hot!!”

“B-Bet she would have let you to…” Lewie commented, moving his hand to rub his twin brother’s young abs.

Blushing softly, Beast nodded. He watched the fingers tracing his abs, while his cock lay on his waist ignored. He wanted to return the favor, so rolled suddenly and got in Lewie’s lap. He didn’t ask before lifting off his brother’s shirt to reveal Lewie’s softer abs, slim pecs and dark nipples. Nor wait to touch him, run a hand down his body feeling the cracks of his muscle contract as Lewie took a sharp breath. Shocked and aroused all at once. 

As his hands explored Lewie’s body, Beast asked a question both of them were wondering since the video had begun. “W-Would you play with Harley and Aidan… you know like sex play?”

Lewie absently played with Beast’s abs, exploring up his chest and brushing over both nipples. He noticed Beast didn’t have much of a v-line yet. “Totally. Harley may be a little weird but… she’s kind of hot. Aidan’s like… a GOD, right?”

“W-What would you do with them?” Beast pushed, blushing a little as he thought of his sister and Aidan naked. The boy was glad he wasn’t the only one who would be interested.

“Uhm… Well Harley’s tits look, uh, suckable. And Aidan has nice abs and stuff,” Lewie murmured, all the while playing with Beast’s chest. Both hands roaming the caramel skin, touching him like he would do to Aidan. Though after a minute his hand did go back down and resume pumping the boy’s dick, feeling it grow hot. “What would you do?”

“Oh, well, I um will…” Beast trailed off as his mind wandered back to the video, changing the image of his sister to himself as he played with Aidan’s abs tracing him all over like he did with his twin right now. Deciding to change the topic, he chose another sibling. “W-What about Ethan?”

While his brother could be a bit of a jerk at time and a little idiotic, his body was something Beast wished he could get to. Lewie’s eyes darted around. He too was rather jealous of their brother’s body and even skill with a camera. Working out next door with Aidan and a team of lacrosse hunks on the weekends was a marvellous sight for two bi twins. 

“Uh, well you said HUGE, right? Maybe I want to prove you wrong… or right,” He flashed a grin. “Aidan’s probably bigger though…”

Beast moaned softly, humping into Lewie’s hand. He was close and Aidan’s body, and big cock, was going to push him over the edge. “Mm, yeah… I’d ride him sooo fucking hard, Lewie!” 

He gave a demonstration by bouncing in Lewie’s lap, as if he was riding his twin brother. Imagining himself getting impaled on Aidan’s cock, riding it harder by the second. Lewie’s cheeks were a deep crimson seeing Beast so eager for cock. Fucking his hand at the same time, no less.

“Um, you can ride him and I-I’ll take Harley…” Lewie giggled, imagining that Beast was replaced with Harley’s naked body. Her perky breasts in his face as she rode his five-inch cock.

“Yeah… ungh Lewie I’m so close…”

Lewie made a face, then lightly slapped the boy’s abdomen. “Dude, get off. I don’t want you cumming on me, you can finish yourself!”

“Come on, Lewie… it would be fun to nut on each other!” Beast whined, wanting to shoot his cum onto his twin brother and have Lewie’s cum coat his young abs. He didn’t stop jerking Lewie off, nor did the bespectacled boy stop either. Not yet at least.

Lewie grunted, wanting to push his twin off of him, yet he found himself unable to completely disagree with the notion, not especially with his brother’s hand continuing to work his cock.

“Fi-fine! But just this ONE time!” Lewie grunted, humping upwards in Beast’s slick palm.

“R-Really?” Beast beamed, shocked his twin had actually agreed.

“Mm, but just onto each other's chest. Let’s not make this weird…” Lewie commented, despite it already being a little weird.

Beast moaned and nodded along. Though he was imagining Lewie’s face coated in cum, his glasses dripping his warm spunk. The two furiously jerked each other off, grunting and groaning with pleasure. Outside the thumping off a basketball helped them keep a pace. Stroking faster, dripping precum down onto Lewie’s waist. Beast arched over and shivered when Lewie’s thumb brushed against his tip, then jerked his hips. 

Without warning he shot a thick rope of cum. It sprayed on Lewie’s soft abs and some dripped on his twin’s hand, shooting a few small jets of the sticky, hot cum. It sent Lewie over the edge and he slammed his hips up, grunting and crying out in sheer pleasure. He came on himself, shooting a few ropes onto his bare chest and Beast’s fingers. Nothing got on the boy atop, unfortunately. Just his fingers.

“Oh… my gosh…” Beast slipped away to the side. He lazily lay there on Lewie, both boys breathing heavily. “Can’t move…”

“Y-Yeah…” Lewie panted.

“I sleep right here…” Beast stole the pillow and cuddled it sleepily.

“But…” Lewie protested before whining and deciding not to fight it. Since his pillow had been stolen, the cum covered boy decided for the next best thing to sleepily snuggle.

Beast.

He rested his curly head on the boy, hearing his rapid heartbeat. They lay there recovering for a moment. Lewie wanted to taste the cum coating his chest, he would usually try his own, but being mixed with Beasts was a little too strange. “Hey… so have you done anything like that with anyone else?”

“N-No.” Beast blushed, the tanned boy shaking his head into his twin’s pillow.

“Neither… Bet I will first!” Lewie flashed a small grin.

“Nuh-huh! I have abs! I will get someone first! Bet I could even get one of our siblings…” Beast giggled. “I’m that hot…”

Lewie turned his nose up and snorted cheekily. Resting heavy on Beast’s abs and flexing his own tight, showing off the definition. “I have abs, too, and I bet I could bend Christian over IN CLASS and pound his ass faster than you could ever get him. Or Kaaaaamri!”

“Nah huh! I could get BOTH of them and… and… ETHAN!” Beast protested, challenging his twin. 

“Well I can get HARLEY!” Lewie challenged right back, “And get Kamri’s pussy BEFORE you!”

“How about if you can get Harley before I get Ethan… y-you can ask out Kamri!” Beast blurted out before he fully knew what he was saying.

Lewie’s ears pricked up. Though he backed right off Kamri seeing Beast’s feelings for her, he still liked the girl and her body. Getting a date with her would be hot. “O-oh-?”

“B-But if I get Ethan first! You back off of her and let me give you a cum facial!” Beast continued.

“What do you mean, ‘back off’!? I did when you two started flirting!”

“Y-You help me get her fully… and I know you still like her…” Beast mumbled. “You flirt with her occasionally…” 

Lewie sat up and looked hard at Beast. He didn’t realise he’d been flirting. Or perhaps Beast saw it wrong, and his twin was jealous. “You’ve got yourself a deal, Beast.”

In a move that grossed out Lewie a little, Beast rubbed his hand in his load before offering the cum hand to his twin to shake. “Sealed in twin goo?”

Sighing, knowing what he had to do, Lewie rubbed his own hand in his cum before shivering as he took the hand. “Se-sealed in twin goo…” 

The twins shook hands with a grin of acceptance.

As their hand shake finished, Lewie whipped his hand. “That was gross… next time, let’s go back to spit shakes…”

“I liked it!” Beast flicked his tongue on his palm. “Better not get your hopes up, you’re never getting that date!”

“Oh I will and a whole lot more…”

They laid back down and a while passed before Beast turned. They were half asleep and fading fast. “Think she’s tight?”

Lewie groaned. “Beeeeeeeast… we’re not having round two! Sleep or I'll smother you with my pillow!”

“Jerk.” 

It wasn’t long before a spent Beast fell asleep on Lewie’s bare chest. Lewie covered them up with his sheets before joining his brother. He didn’t need Ethan asking anymore questions and giving Beast an opening.


End file.
